


Mine- A LOTR Fanfiction

by maddy221b



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Maybe some smut in the future, One chapter of angst, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy221b/pseuds/maddy221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madelyn Vanimelda, A foster child of Lord Elrond, grew up with her foster brother, Estel, always at her side. Until one day, Estel leaves for the forests, changes his name, and never returns. After three months without him, Madelyn takes her leave as well, changing her name to Mirima to avoid being found and brought back to Imladris.<br/>Living a Rangers life for almost 70 years, Madelyn finds herself in Edoras where she sees a familiar face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntonO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonO/gifts).



> Olivia, you idiot, this is for you.

Looking down at my hands, I roamed the halls of Edoras alone. I had ventured the halls of the King for a long while, before I was cut off. “ Ooof..” I gasped as I collided with a dark figure, my nose digging into his chest. I rubbed my nose and glared at whoever was in front of me.

My glare softened when I noticed who I ran into.

I looked into his eyes for a moment, then he lowered his head, letting his dark locks fall to his face. “I apologize.” He muttered, before starting to leave. But I grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“Strider?” He looked back to me, lifting his chin. “You know me.”

I gulped, “Doesn’t everyone?” He stepped back so my wrist wasn’t straining to keep his held. “I would hope not.” He said, and I dropped my grasp. “I.. Read of the history of men sometimes. It has been foretold that a Ranger of the North would reclaim the throne of Gondor.” His eyebrows rose and he looked to my ears, which were covered by my light blonde hair. He lifted his hand and gently moved the hair and let it rest behind my pointed ear. His eyebrows lowered. I felt heat rising in my cheeks, but I stomped it down.

“What is your name, My lady?” He asked.

“I am called Mirima. And your name-”

“You already know it, don’t you?” He cut me off. “No, actually I do not.” He lifted an eyebrow. I suppose it was a surprise that I didn’t know every last thing about him.

“I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And, may I ask how you know so much of me and my kin?”

“I was raised in Rivendell. Too much time on my hands.” He smiled. “As was I. I probably read every book in Elrond’s keep, but I’ve never read one about myself.” I grinned.

“What brings you to Rohan, son of Arathorn? Have you come to reclaim Gondor’s throne?” He winced and I automatically regretted my question. “I do not know. I have not decided.”

Damn my curiosity..

“Go on. I’m curious.” He lifted an eyebrow, but continued. “I know I must, but I do not want to throw away the life I started myself 60 years ago.”

“You are 60 years old?!” The man laughed. “I am one of the few Dunedains left. I am surprised you did not know that.”

“I know very little of you.”

“Yet you can pick me out in a crowd.” He said, almost flirting. Maybe he was…

“Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive, my Lady.” He winked. _I feel as if I might swoon!_ I felt heat rising to my cheeks, so I looked down to my feet. In the corner of my eye, I saw something glowing on the man’s hand. I raised my head and boldly took his hand in mine. On his pointer finger, I found the proof that this was the actual heir of Elendil.

“Barahir..” I breathed. “I never thought I would see the Ring of the King for myself..”

“You definitely know everything..” I smiled at his comment, but my attention stayed tied to the ring.

“It’s more beautiful than I thought it would be.” I gawked, embarrassing myself completely.

“E boe egoh.” (I must leave) He said in my native language.

“Tenna' ento lye omenta.” (Until our next meeting)

“I hope that will be soon.” He said, bowing his head. He grabbed my hand gently and brought it up to his face, and kissed it, keeping eye contact. He placed my and at my side gently and began to walk away. I have seen this man before… I know it. Estel. My heart almost bounced out of my chest, my blood pounded faster through my veins. Of course, it was nothing more than a respectful gesture, I had been kissed on the hand plenty of times. But this was Aragorn Elessar, though not exactly the one I met 71 years ago.

 

_*Flashback*_

_"Madelyn, this is Estel.” Lord Elrond said to me. By his side was a young man. “He will be living with us for a while.”_

_“Hello.” The boy said in a deep voice. I smiled back at him. “Now, go on and play.” Elrond said, and shooed us off. We both ran off into a large empty plain. “Are you elf-kind?” He boy asked when we stopped running. “Of course.” I answered. “Then how old are you?”_

_“2938 years old. How old are you, mortal?”_

_“19.” He said, put to shame by my number of years. I was very young for an elf, but to a mortal man, it must have been uncomparisonable. “Well, that’s a very good age for a mortal man. You must have 60 years left.”_

_“I have almost 200 years left, but that is simply pitiful compared to our 200,000.”_

_“200?”_

_“I am one of the Dunedain; blessed with long life.”_

_“But… I thought that race was long since lost!”_

_“There are few of us left, or so I’ve been told.”_

_“You’ve never met another?”_

_“I’ve met one, but for a very short while. I am not allowed to be out of Ada’s borders for very long.”_

_“Ada?” (Father) I tilted my head to the side._

_“Lord Elrond.” He explained._

_“Ah. So you have come to know our language.”_

_He nodded, “Very few words. I have been here longer than you know.”_

_“I could teach you if you wish.”_

_He smiled, “Please.”_

_“As you wish, hannon."(Brother) I grinned at him._


	2. Chapter 2

_~3 years later~_

_Estel stormed into my bedroom, startling me and causing me to drop the book that was resting in my hands. “Why did you not tell me?” He snapped._

_“Mellonin?” I questioned,_ _“What do you mean?”_

_Why did you not tell me the truth? The truth about myself?” He stomped closer to me. I stood from my bed. “I don’t know what you mean.”_

_“Yes, you do.” He snarled, “Elrond told me you knew as well. You two were the only ones in Rivendell who knew for years!” With his angry words, information and memory flooded my mind. “Oh..” I breathed. “I am sorry, Estel. Please, forgive me! I was only doing what I was told.”_

_“What all do you know? What did he tell you?”_

_“Estel…”_

_“Tell me. Now, Madelyn.” I gulped. He had never laid an angry hand on me, though I was frightened that tonight he could._

_“Your true name is Aragorn. You were sent to Rivendell after your fathers death and your mother could not protect you. Here, Elrond raised you and gave you the name Estel to cover up your true identity. It was foretold that you would retake the throne of the kingdom of Gondor. You are Isildur’s heir.”_

_He growled, “I am heir of a coward..”_

_“That doesn't make you a coward, Estel.”_

_“Do not name me that. That is not my name! That is a lie! A cover!”_

_With that, I snapped, and rage flew out from my lips and I stood to face the man._

_“A lie?! A cover?! That name was given to you to protect you! To save you! You should be grateful what Lord Elrond has done for you these years!”_ _I took a breath, “It seems as if Isildur isn't the only coward in your line.” I spat, and once it left my lips, I wanted to grab them back. Guilt and sadness flashed on Estel’s face._

_“I- Estel, I am so sorry. I did not mean the words I spoke.” He sighed, “It’s alright, I deserved it. I am sorry as well.”_

_A moment of silence passed us, when suddenly he pulled me quickly into a warm embrace. “I cannot stay here, Madelyn.” He muttered, his chin resting on my head. My heart dropped to my stomach. I knew this day would come, Elrond knew as well, but still I feared it._

_“I know.” I muttered. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. His still looked dark, as they almost always did._

_“Nauva loita-dh, mellonin.” (I will miss you, my friend) I said. He smiled. “I know.”_

_*End of flashback*_

 

“Estel.” I whispered under my breath.

The man before me stopped in his tracks. “What did you say?” He muttered, looking over his shoulder to me. His grey eyes piercing my skin. The very warmth of my blood seemed stolen away. “Estel?” I asked, he stiffened. “Where did you learn that name?”

I drew in a breath, “74 years ago you threw away that name. I changed mine as well.”

“Who are you?” He said, turning to me and scrunching his nose.

“Madelyn Vanimelda. Foster child of Lord Elrond of Rivendell.” His face paled. “Madelyn?” He whispered and walked to me.

“I.. I looked for you everywhere..” He stared at me, brows furrowed, his face blank but his eyes filled with emotion.

“I went back to Rivendell, looking for you.”

“I moved on a while after you did. Enough with the niceties. They still bore me, hannon.”

“I apologize, melanin.” (Darling) My cheeks went blood red, and my heart almost stopped.

“Hannon?” 

“Melan?”

“Why do you call me that?”

He inched closer. “I have been lonely for many ages, Vanimelda. Let me have this moment, then you can again name me hannon if you wish.” He whispered, his lips only inches from my own. Suddenly, his lips met mine. It felt odd having the rough bristle of his beard on my fair skin. It was something I thought I would never feel, this ticklish prickling against my cheeks and chin. I closed my eyes wearily and could have fallen if his arms weren't around my waist.

I opened my lips and sighed as he pulled away. His breathing was heavy, as was mine. I closed my eyes and leaned against the man’s chest. My legs were useless.

“Aragorn..” I whispered.

“One word,” He said quietly, “One word and I shall go no further.”

I couldn’t make up my mind.

He was and always will be my brother... But a part of me yearned for the taste of his lips once more.

“Give me time. I need to thin-”

I was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps stomping quickly towards us. My fingers found the hilt of the sword on my hip. “My Lord Aragorn!” A voice called, and from the corridor came a large man with with long ginger hair and armor wrapping his body. “We leave for Helms Deep. Now.”


	3. Chapter 3

I stared bluntly at Aragorn. “Please give us privacy for a moment.” I said sternly. The weary man nodded and ran the way he came.

“You flee to Helms Deep?!” I whispered. “There is no other choice we have.” He muttered calmly.

“You know the enemy will suspect this. It is a trap!” I was all but calm.

“You think there is any other way we can go?” He said, I could hear the irritation beginning in his voice. I sighed, calming myself down. The one thing I didn’t wish to do today is to anger Estel.

“Take me with you.”

“It is too dangerous.”

“Yet you are taking all the women and children of Edoras on this journey as well?” I laughed, “I was trained in the Wilds when we were apart, hannon, just as a Ranger would be.”

“Fine. Pack quickly.” He gave in, but his eyes were still dark.

I ran to the room Eomer assigned me and grabbed my few belongings: A bag full of clothing, a quiver, a longbow, two daggers, and an ancient Elvish blade Elrond gave to be when I left. I sheathed my daggers and sword in their holders on my belt, attached my bow to the quiver, and put them over my shoulder. I grabbed my bag and ran to the stables. I found my horse quickly, for he was the only one left except for a beautiful brown stallion on the other side of the barn. I saddled the horse and strapped my bag to the back of the saddle.

“That was quick.” I heard a voice say behind me. I turned quickly, and there Aragorn stood, preparing his own horse. “What is his name?”

“Hasufel.” He said, patting the horse’s shoulder. I pulled the reins and began to walk. As soon as he was in the middle of the barn, I grabbed onto a braided piece in the middle of Fararof’s chest, bent down, swung myself to the other side to get momentum, and jumped onto to horse’s back. I looked to Aragorn proudly, his brows furrowed.

“You _must_ teach me how to do that..” He muttered, I chuckled. “A she-elf better than a Ranger at getting on a horse!” I chuckled. “I believe you are the only one.” He said, pushing himself up onto Hasufel. I winked and dug my heels into Fararof’s sides. The horse began to trot, and once I could catch a glimpse outside of the stables, I pulled the reins, Fararof stopped. “Come, Estel. We are behind.” I called to him, seeing the giant group of Rohirrim exiting the city. Suddenly, he was beside me. “Try to beat me to the group, I dare you.” He growled playfully. “You are 87, and yet you are still as childish as a 19 year old.” I scolded, “But I am willing to bet I will beat you and your lackadaisical stallion.” Aragorn grabbed the reins tighter and dug his heels sharply into Hasufel’s sides. I did the same, and in a matter of seconds, I was ahead of him. Aragorn looked beside of him to me and grimaced. I smirked and looked ahead. We were with the group in seconds, both of us arriving at the same moment. I looked back at Edoras for the last time, and looked ahead to the life I never thought I’d have.

 

~

 

We walked for three and a half days towards Helms Deep, and nothing happened, until the fourth sun rose from the peaks of the mountains.

“Something draws near. I can feel it.” Legolas said to me.

“What do you mean, Legolas?”

“Something evil has been tracking us for two days.”

“And you are just saying this now?” Legolas looked to me intently, and we both ran side by side to the top of a nearby hill. Two riders followed, going further than we dared.

“What is it? Hama?” One said, stopping near a large wall of rocks.

“I’m not sure.” The other said, and suddenly, a Warg with an orc rider jumped from the top of the rock where I could not see. “Legolas!” I exclaimed over the man's cries, and we both ran to the scene. The horses were knocked down, their riders on the ground. I grabbed an arrow from behind me and my bow and shot the fell beast in the chest. Legolas grabbed it’s rider and sliced it’s throat. “A scout!” We yelled in unison.“Wargs! We’re under attack!” I heard Aragorn scream. I ran up the rock from whence the Warg came, only to see more of them coming down to us. I shot down as many as I could before the riders came behind me. I scanned all the horses and quickly found Hasufel among them. Thankfully, he was running slowly. I grabbed the buckle at the middle of his chest and swung myself up onto him landing right behind Aragorn. “What do you think you’re doing?” He scolded. “Fighting.” He said no more as we headed closer and closer to the War army, I unsheathed my sword, holding it in my right hand so it wouldn’t interfere with Aragorn's left-handedness. To caught up in my own thought’s we collided with a Warg, and I was sent flying off of Brego. “Madelyn!” I heard Aragorn yell, and I collided with the ground. The air in my lungs were taken from me for a moment, but I stood anyways and began to behead anything in my sight. A while away, I saw Aragorn, fighting an orc. Suddenly, a Warg pounces and he is sent to the ground. “Aragorn!” I cried, frightened and preparing for the worse, but quickly he stood, and I felt a bit more energy in me. He readied himself, and grabbed onto an oncoming Warg, but he has hit and fell off the beast’s back, though he still held on. My attention went completely away from the battle and onto Aragorn. Somehow, he stabbed the orc and threw him off the Warg, but the beast still ran, and Aragorn still held onto it. “Aragorn!” I yelled, and began fighting my way to him as quickly as I could. I grabbed my bow and two arrows and shot the beast. It hesitated, but began to run even faster, and I finally saw it’s destination. Fear made my heart beat faster. “Aragorn!” I yelled, “Detach!” The man struggled to release himself, and I ran faster to the beast, shooting him again, but it was too late. The Warg went over a cliff, and it took Aragorn with it. Darkness crept into my heart and I felt numb, as if everything had stopped. “Estel…” I murmured. I sprinted as fast as I could to the edge and looked down to see a river, floating among the water was a body. My stomach flipped and I suddenly felt sick. “Estel!” I screamed. My knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground. Tears formed in my eyes, and I let them go freely. I had no strength to fight them. There I sat for centuries, but at the same time only seconds. “Aragorn!” I heard from behind me. I winced and more tears fell from my eyes. “Aragorn?” I heard again. I shook my head. No.. No.. This isn’t real. He’s alive. He didn’t fall. I tried to trick myself into believing, but failed. “Madelyn!” I heard Legolas call, and before long I could see the toes of his boots before me. “Are you alright? Where is Aragorn?” I winced. “ Estel..” Was all I could manage, before busting into a fit of tears. Legolas looked at me sadly, then his attention was taken off me, and once more I was alone. I closed my eyes, hoping I would never have to open them again. “I just found you,” I whispered, “Now you leave me.” “Madelyn, come.” I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and looked up. Legolas stood before me. I lifted my arm wearily, and Legolas took my hand and pulled me up.

Only one word flowed through my mind:

_Estel._


	4. Chapter 4

Hours passed unnoticed. It was as if my heart wanted to stop, but something wouldn't let it. How could the world keep going without him here?  No King will ever be on the throne of Gondor. Estel, _my_  Estel, was beyond my reach..

Somehow, I found myself sitting outside, leaning against the walls of the great barrier Helms Deep. I got up and began to walk, the numbness fading away. Soon I found Legolas and my friend Eowyn.

“So few… So few of you have returned.” Eowyn confronted her uncle, King Theoden.

“Our people are safe.” Theoden said, dismounting. “We have paid for it with many lives.”She turned from him to me, her eyes light. “Madelyn! You’re alive!” I managed a smile as she strolled to me. “Where is he? Lord Aragorn?”

I waited a moment before I could say anything.

“Heruamin Legolas.” I said aloud, feeling the presence of the elf behind me. “Kwentra i’narn. I have not the strength. The grief is still too near.” (My Lord Legolas. Tell the tale.)

“Manka lle merna.” (If you wish) He said sadly.  
“What happened? What are you saying?” Eowyn asked, taking a step closer to us.  
“He fell.” Legolas muttered. I could see Eowyn break. Tears welled in her eyes, in the eyes and she looked up to Theoden. He looked her in the eyes and nodded, answering her unspoken question. Legolas cleared his throat and started to walk.

“I’m sorry.” I muttered to Eowyn, hugged her, and followed in the tracks of Legolas. Finally I caught up to the elf. “Where are you going?”

“To Anduin River. Will you ride with me?”

“Legolas, no. We are needed here. There is no reason to go back there.” He stopped in his tracks.

“I want to find him.”  
“We cannot.” I said, and he lowered his head, accepting defeat. He sighed.

“Wherever he is, my the grace of the Valar protect him.” I whispered, and took my leave.

_~Aragorn's POV~_

__

The feeling of my chest rising up and down narrowly was the only thing I could focus on for the longest time. I couldn’t open my eyes or feel anything around me. I must be dead…

_Wherever he is, may the grace of the Valar protect him._

Her voice in my mind made the blood in my veins warm and rush. I gasped and opened my eyes, feeling the life within me return, though my vision was blurry. My fingers dug into the sand around me.

_Sand?!_

I squeezed my eyes shut, regaining strength. I must have lay there for hours, before I heard the thumping of horse hooves.

“Hasufel?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Move! Get out of the way! I’m gonna kill ‘em!” I heard Gimli cry. Sighing, I began to jog over to him. I was always the one to break up a fight between him and Legolas when we were in Rivendell… I suppose that was still my job. As I ran, I grew closer to a dark figure. They’ll move- I grunted as I ran into the figure, face first into it’s damp chest. Disgusting… “Watch where you’re going next time!” I scolded, closing my eyes and trying to take my focus off of the pain in my nose.

“Madelyn?” A familiar voice cooed. No… I looked up and met piercing grey eyes, orbs I thought were long since lost.

“Aragorn?” I managed. I could feel tears building in my eyes.

“Hello, mellon.”

“But… You… You fell!” I stammered. My heart pounced out of my chest yet at the same time didn’t beat at all. “You’re dead.”

“I believe I checked. I am quite alive.” Filled with rage, I grabbed his soiled shoulders and pushed him into an empty room. I blinked and a tear shed from my eye as I shut the door behind me. “Don’t you ever leave me again!” I growled and faced him. Aragorn's brow furrowed and he brought his thumb up to my cheek, wiping away the tear. I leaned into the touch, a part of me craving it.

The other part of me, on the other hand, wanted to kill him.

“I’m going to rip out your filthy little eyes!” I growled, and pounced onto the man, sending us both onto the floor. He chuckled for a moment and I was suddenly on my back. Aragorn was straddling my hips, his hands on my shoulders, pinning me to the ground. “Get your human hands off of me.” I spat jokingly. “Oh?” His voice lowered.

“Do not try to seduce me, Dunedain. Elven hearts are not so easily corrupted by the likes of you.”

“I beg to differ.” He flirted, looking down at my lips. Suddenly, the door swung wide open. His gaze left my lips and flew to a wheezing man in the doorway.

“Excuse me, but the King wishes to speak with you.” He exhaled. Aragorn glanced at me quickly and got up, smoothing out his still damp tunic. Sensing that he only meant Aragorn, I stayed on the ground. “My Lady? The King wishes for your presence as well.” I sat up quickly. “Me?”

“Yes, as Lord Aragorn's wife-”

“No, no, no!” I cut him off, “We are practically siblings.” He nodded, “My apologies.”

I stood and walked out of the dim room into a giant hall filled with people. When we reached the doors to the King’s chambers, Aragorn stopped us. “Let me do it.” He muttered. I furrowed my eyebrows. What? He looked at me and winked before grabbing onto the door’s handles and pushing them forcefully.

And dramatically.

I scolded him in my mind, but kept my mouth shut. _Drama queen…_

The guard and I strolled in after Aragorn. In the large room, I found King Theoden, a few guards, and an old friend.

“Eomer!” I cried, and began to run to the man. He grinned and opened his arms to me.

“Madelyn!” He said before we collided. I laughed against his chest and I heard him chuckle. With his hands still gently wrapped around my waist, I pulled away slightly. In the corner of my eye, I spotted Aragorn. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked as if he were a ticking bomb. I pushed away from Eomer a bit more, making him drop his arms. Suddenly he grabbed my hand gently and lowered his head. “My Lady, what a pleasure it is to see your everlasting beauty again.” He brought my pale hand up to his lips and kissed it. My cheeks warmed and he let go.

“Gentlemen, Lady.. Let’s get down to business, shall we?” Aragorn pulled me to him. I never noticed he could get jealous so easily.

 

The rest of the morning, I stayed by Aragorn's side throughout a boring meeting- and that says a lot. I’m centuries old. I’ve been through plenty of these. But every few minutes Eomer and I would share glances. “Ten thousand strong at least…” Aragorn went on, Eower looked at me and winked. I blushed and looked to the floor. Normally Elves don’t blush easily or at all, but I was a major exception. “Vanimelda,” Aragorn called from the other side of the room. I jumped. “Pay attention.” He said in my Native tongue. I nodded and waited until he turned away to roll my eyes. Eower glanced an amused look at me. I glared back at him, and he grinned. Finally, Aragorn and I were excused. I happily walked out of the giant room, winking at Eomer on the way out. “He knows it’s a trap.” Aragorn muttered in Evish, glancing down to me. His grey eyes could have pierced my skin. “This place? Though I understand why he sent them here, he should understand that they are in almost as much danger here as they were in Edoras” I knew enough about Helm’s Deep to keep on a conversation. Thank the Valar. “Sauroman knows the weakness of his great fortress.” I furrowed my brow. Weakness?

“Which is?”

He looked down at my and smirked, “You weren’t listening.” I gulped.

“No,” I surrendered to his gaze, “I wasn’t.”

“I noticed.” He said sarcastically as I noticed we were in my bedroom. I nudged him sharply in the arm, not knowing what I was getting into.

“Oh?” He exclaimed, stopping in his tracks and slowly turning his head to me. Then the memories of old came rushing into my thoughts. I grinned and stomped swiftly on his toe. He gasped in pain, then grabbed the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it. I felt for my two small daggers at my waist and unsheathed them.

 

_*flashback* Estel came running to me two swords, unsheathed, at his sides. I watched him in wonder and slight panic as he jogged down the stairs to the large patch of grass I was standing in. “I took these from Ada’s Keep!” He exclaimed, breathing heavily. “Estel!” I scolded, “You should not steal! Or play with swords! Let alone Elrond’s!” “Oh, please! Can we just have some fun?” Estel winked, and nudged me in the arm, but I lost balance and fell onto my bum. He squeezed his eyes shut, laughing, ad in his blindness, he took a step to close and his heavy boot landed on my toe. I grunted in pain. “Give me a sword!” I growled, standing quickly and snatching a sword from Estel’s hand. He smirked, “Now you’re getting interesting.” *end of flashback*_

 

“This is no time for childhood games, hannon..” I cooed.

“But I have gone long without them.” He smirked and flicked his wrist, his blade almost colliding with my hip, but I blocked it with both my daggers, trapping his weapon. He pushed off my blade with his, freeing his sword. I chuckled, “You’re slowing.” “Age may have changed me in some things, but not my skill in conflict.”The man almost growled, clutching his sword. Aragorn bent down quickly, going for my shins. I squealed and jumped just before he could pierce me, his blade leaving a small scratch on my pants, and accidentally dropping one of my daggers. “These were my favorite travelling pants!” I whined, bring my remaining dagger to his sword, pushing it away from me, but he pushed back harder. Soon I was on my knees, forcefully pushing against Aragorn’s blade with mine. I could have pinned him in a matter of seconds, but I would let him have this win, so I faked weak, like I did when we were children. “Give up?” He smirked. “No..” I growled. With my surrender far away, he pushed down harder, making me fall to my back. He let the pressure off me slowly, making sure my dagger wouldn’t come up and impale him, then tossed his sword away from us, straddled my hips, threw my dagger away from my hands, pinning my wrists above my head. “Got you.” He cooed. I brought my knee up to my chest and hit him in the abdomen. He groaned and fell to his elbows over me.

“Got you.” I breathed. He laughed against my neck, his breath tickling my skin. I bit my lip as Aragorn lifted his head, his lips inches from my own, almost brushing together with each heavy breath we took. Aragorn’s grey gaze lifted from my lips to my own green orbs, then back down. My heart pounded against my ribs.

“My Lord Aragorn!” I heard a voice call from the hall. I rolled my eyes, “Every time!” I growled, and pulled him harshly by his cloak until his lips were on mine.

“Aragorn!” I heard again, but it didn’t matter. The feeling of his warm lips on mine made my blood boil and my lips curl into a tiny smile. I was so tired of thinking before acting, of holding back; so I closed my eyes and let Aragorn enclose me in his arms. I heard the footsteps once in the distance come close.

“My Lord- Oh.. I apologize f-for intruding..” I let go of Aragorn’s cloak and pushed him off of me, landing on his back. “It’s quite alright. Say, to what do we owe this great pleasure?” I attempted to make up for the awkward situation. “King Theoden sends word: All men who can bear arms are to fight. You are to lead us.” He looked to Aragorn, whose lips parted, about to protest, then closed. “Thank you. You are dismissed.” I ordered. The man nodded and walked back from whence he came, shutting the door behind him.Once the door was shut, Aragorn stood and walked to my bed.

“I suppose that incident was not the answer to my past question..?” Aragorn said, adjusting his cloak. I lifted myself onto my elbows. “Are Rangers all so impatient?” I teased. “No, I would just rather have my answer now rather than later, given the circumstance. Then again, I hear the King’s niece has become quite fond of me. I wonder how she would be as Queen of the entire West..” He said, also teasing. With that, every fiber of my being snapped, and I could do nothing for it. I stood and stomped to the man, grabbing him by the next of his tunic, making his face inches from mine. I glared into his grey eyes coldly.

“You are mine.” I growled, “Mine alone. Do I make myself clear?” Aragorn raised an eyebrow, showing his satisfaction in my rage.

_Bastard.._


End file.
